narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuuki
Yuuki (優輝) was a Chunin level Shinobi of Kirigakure. He was forced into an early retirement because of a serious injury, and later committed suicide. Background Yuuki was raised by his father until he was about ten, when he passed away from an illness. Yuuki was left on his own, and spent msot of his time alone. He was very close with his father, and looked up to him as a mentor, and was devastated by his loss, his only comfort being in his friend, Daisuke. He befrended Daisuke Amai soon after his father's death, and the two became inseperable. Around the time he became a Chunin, Yuuki sustained a serious spinal injury which ruined his career as a ninja and forced him into premature retirement. Devastated that he could not follow in his father's footsteps, he fell in and out of depression. He often leaned on Daisuke for support, who was glad to help his friend. As their relationship grew, so did Yuuki's feeling for Daisuke, and vice versa, although neither new of the other's feelings. Yuuki's depression, however, worsened over time as well, and he found himself unable to continure living the way he was. The day Daisuke was going to reveal his feelings to Yuuki, he found his friend had taken his own life. Personality Yuuki was a happy child, always with a smile on his face and a kind word for those around him. Before his mother passed away, she often referred to him as her "personal ray of sunshine." He was young when she passed, too young to remember her, but his father often spoke about her. After his father passed away, Yuuki became determined to become a great shinobi just like him. He trained with Daisuke, who pushed him to his limits. He was jealous of Daisuke's natural abilities, but acknowledged that his friend worked harder than anyone he knew and respected his ablilities. Daisuke described him to be very gentle with everyone, and held great respet for nature. When he was injured and told his career as a shinobi was over, Yuuki became very depressed. He rarely smiled, he hardly laughed, and spent more time alone than ever. Daisuke worried about him, but Yuuki would force a smile and say everything was fine when Daisuke expressed his concerns. Yuuki committed suicide on the day Daisuke had planned to tell him that he loved him. Appearance Yuuki had a slight build, fair skin, and bright green eyes. He had shoulder length light blue and bangs. His appearance was rather feminine, and he was often mistaken for a girl. Sasuke mistook him for a woman in a photograph of he and Daisuke. When he was young, he wore simple clothes-a blue shirt, grey pants, and standard shinobi sandels. As a Chunin, he donned the Kiri Shinobi flak jacket, a light blue shirt with steel mesh underneath, black pants, and standard shinobi sandels. He wore a shuriken holster on his left leg and the Kiri forehead protector on his arm. During the end of his career, he wore a red and light blue zip-up jacket, dark pants, and sandels. In Daisuke's festival flashback, he wears a pink and red kimono. Abilities Yuuki was a capable shinobi, becoming a Chuunin at 15, a year after Daisuke. He was able to use signature jutsu of Kiri, including the Hiding in Mist Technique, shown in one of Daisuke's flashbacks. He was also able to hit the center of a target with a kunai. Part II Yuuki appears in multiple flashbacks Daisuke has in his time with Sasuke. The first is the two at a fesival, celebrating the winter soltace. He and Daisuke enjoy the festivities, and Daisuke walks Yuuki home. Daisuke remarks to Sasuke after the flashback that Yuuki loved festivals more than anyone he knows. Category:DRAFT